Confrontation
by Cheylouwho
Summary: I always wondered how Wilfre convinced Mari to join him. Here is a story about that confrontation. Be warned, I do use MariXWilfre established in "Mari's Prelife" so don't get freaked out. Enjoy! Using temporary cover. I'm working on a cool one right now.


**I always wondered how Wilfre convinced Mari to join him. Here is that story.**

Confrontation

I left the balcony with Jowee, trying to hide my blush. What a sweetheart he was... At least the promise conch was safe at the bottom of the ocean, away from...  
Wilfre...  
I looked down at the ground, away from Jowee, battling feelings. Two people, one heart to give.  
We said goodnight and separated, leaving me to wander about the giant turtle-boat. It was a cold night, with the moon curved in a half circle like a smile. I sat on the ground against a building, staring up at it. It wasn't as big as the ones we held monthly dances to at the village, but it was a comforting sight.  
"The creator has gifted us such a beautiful moon tonight."  
I jumped, turning to face the shadow cast on the ground.  
He stood there, staring at me with his white eyes. His ponytail drifted side to side in the wind, and the moon shone behind him.  
I leapt up, and before I could stop myself, flew at him in a flying hug.  
"Nyuh" he gasped, falling back a little and looking down at me. He was obviously surprised at my reaction.  
And then I kissed him.  
I had never really kissed anyone before, not even when Wilfre wasn't shadow. But I was overwhelmed with feelings, and couldn't think straight. What was I doing? He was the villain, the antagonist. He couldn't have loved me anymore...  
"Mari..." he said softly, pulling away. He was trying to keep his cool, but his face was a bright red. "What was that for?"  
"I...I missed you. So much. You never really talked to me since... Other than the note..."  
He looked down and widened his eyes at the sight of my necktie. "You wear it? After... All this time?" he asked, fingering it.  
"Everyday."  
"But... Why?"  
"I would never leave you. Ever. I still..." I looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
He smiled back, but suddenly began to twitch. His eyes flickered red a few times, and he backed away, turning aside from me.  
"Wilfre?"  
"I'm ok..." he straightened up. "It's nothing." He stayed at a considerable distance from me now. "I... I came here to ask something of you."  
"Why? I may..." I tried to resist, but I said it. "I may love you, but I'm not on your side."  
"I just want to show you something. Please."  
"Wilfre, don't. You aren't yourself. Your eyes turned red. You looked like you were going to pass out. Something is forcing you to do this!"  
"Mari... I want you to trust me." He reached out a paw, not moving. "Please. I promise you'll be safe."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"I would never hurt you... I could never hurt you..." his eyes began to flash again, and he fell to the ground. Though I knew the shadow was suddenly at control, I ran forward to help him up. "STAY AWAY" he hissed, rolling onto his back and looking up at me. "I'LL HURT YOU..."  
I stepped back in fright of his eyes. He closed them for a while, then sat up. White once more.  
"Wilfre... What's happening to you!"  
"It's nothing!"  
"It's controlling you... You're becoming it... Snap out of it!"  
"I need to show you!" he stood up, shaking uncontrollably. "I need to show you and you'll understand..."  
"Wilfre, calm down!" I helped support him up. "You need to go back to wherever you live now. You need to go. Your sick somehow, that da-"  
Wilfre grabbed my hand and pulled me close before whispering, "I won't hurt you". There was a flash of light, and we were whirling through the air, spinning, turning.  
We dropped to the ground in a dark place.  
"Wilfre... Why did you take me here!"  
"I have to show you..." he staggered to a door nearby. I was quick to follow, knowing I had to help him.  
"Wilfre, you need to sit down or something. You're not well."  
"It's just the shadow... Happens all the time. Just follow me." He ignored my pleas and entered a room with a table and a red stoned scepter across the room. "Please sit down, Mari..."  
I only sat so that he would too. "Now show me whatever you need to so I can go back." I wasn't even thinking about Heather now. I just didn't want Wilfre to be forced to do anything to me. If I asked, it would kick in and attack... I knew it would hurt him more than it would hurt me.  
Wilfre reached over and grabbed his scepter and waved it in a circular motion. A portal appeared and inside, pictures began to form.  
"It's an earless Rapo boy" I stated, staring at a figure. "And there is a girl."  
"And..." Wilfre's eyes flashed only once. "Who do they resemble?"  
"I...I'm not sure."  
"Don't freak out, Mari... But that's Mike. And Heather."  
I let my jaw drop, then covered my mouth. "Oh creator" I gasped.  
"Yes. And Mike, see how he is asleep? Mike is dreaming. And we are his dream."  
"LIES!" I burst. "LIES!" I couldn't hold it back. He was a liar!  
"It's real! I swear! If he wakes up..."  
"We die?"  
"Worse. We never would have existed. But, if the color is gone... It prevents him from waking up."  
I didn't want to believe him. "That's a lie."  
"If I was, why would I be so insistent as to bring you here?"  
"Because..." I fell short for finding a reason. "I really don't know..."  
"Mari, please. Don't fight against me. Fight by my side."  
I looked away, feeling tears in my eyes. My one heart was torn into more than two pieces now. Wilfre or Jowee? Real or lie? Live or die?  
"Mari..." Wilfre whispered. "I need you..."  
"Because you want me to go against everyone?"  
"Because... Even if we don't die... I probably will. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing it for you."  
"What?" I looked up.  
"I am not going to be able to survive much longer. If you help me, I can save YOU."  
"No. Your fine!" I stood up, waving my arms around. "You won't die!"  
"Shadow... It's slowly killing me. I'm in pain a lot. You saw what happens... I'm not doing this for me. I could save you. I'm not doing it for me. Trust me. Let me save you."  
I began to cry, and got out of my seat. "You wont die! I won't let you!" I threw myself at him for the second time that night. "This whole mess was my fault! It my idea to sneak into creation hall, to impress father. I was me who got father mad when I ditched my job for you. I LOVE you!"  
"Rid of the shadow is one of the few things I cannot do. I was the one who caused this mess, not you. I will save you, weather you are for or against me."  
"Then I'm with you" I said suddenly. "I won't leave you. I won't let you die."  
"Mari..." Wilfre smiled at me, and then suddenly turned away again, coughing hard.  
"You should go to bed. I... Part of my training was with Dr. Cure. I could-"  
"You can't do anything, Mari. I have already told you." Wilfre turned back. "Go into the room over... That's where I have set up your sleeping area. I'm off to bed..."  
I trailed him to his own room, shaken. He really was hurting...  
"Go to bed. We have a full day tomorrow." He shut the door, leaving me in the dark hallway.  
"Wilfre... I'm sorry..."


End file.
